totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyprzedaże są zawsze w modzie!
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '''- Odcinek 9 '''Tori: Nie, nie i nie! Wściekła biegała po pokoju z komórką w dłoni. Tori: 'Nie obijam się przecież! ''Dobiegł donośny ryk z niej, coś o marnowaniu funduszy. 'Tori: '''Emm.. co przecież nie sądziliście, że jestem... ''Znowu rykło w słuchawce. '''Tori: Dobra, dobra... Powiedziała majac już dość kłótni. Tori: Zajmę się nimi. Westchnęła i schowała komórkę. Tori: 'Ale co tam moje problemy! Lepsze akcje są na planie! Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Rytmie Kasy! Jak stwierdziłam muszę wziąć sobie kolejny urlop bo byłam zmęczona poprzednią nocą z Drakiem. On był na tyle kochany, że przejął moje obowiązki i oddałam mu ten jeden raz poprowadzić odcinek. Choć kto wie? Przerwa między aukcjami ''Jonathan cieszył się niezmiernie ,że doszedł do połowy oraz do rozdzielenia. Oczywiście był o tym przekonany od pierwszego odcinka w tym programie ,ale tak tego nikomu nie pokazywał. Zastanowił się co teraz by tu porobić ,więc poszedł coś przegryźć. Wziął nałożył sobie ze stołu szwedzkiego jakiegoś kurczaka curry w mleczku kokosowym i usiadł przy barku ,na stołku. Zaczął jeść danie. 'Jonathan: '''No ,nawet smaczne! :D Nie tak sobre oczywiście jak moje warzywa na parze ,ale ujdzie ;u ''Niezwykle skromny Jonathan po zjedzeniu posiłku odnósł talerz gdzieś tam i usiadł na kanapie. Przyglądał się miejscu w którym się znajdował. Miał nadzieję na to ,że kiedyś sam będzie mógł mieć taki budynek i to tylko dla siebie. No i może dla wybranki jego serca. 'Jonathan: '''Ale tu pięknie.. ''Trochę się rozmażył, po czym jego wzrok powędrował na Misty ,która robiła coś tam gdzieś niedaleko. Był szczęśliwy ,że dziewczyna również doszła do rozłączenia. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Co myślę o naszej ósemce.. Ce'Brie nie ma chyba za wielu przyjaciół.. jest raczej osobą nie miłą. Isaac jakby wpatrzony w nią.. właśnie muszę z nim porozmawiać koniecznie! Przecież mamy ten sojusz no nie? ;u No ,ale wracając do moich przemyśleń na temat innych. Misty jest bardzo silna .. no już o niej w sumie ,więcej nie powiem.. xD Ale wiadomo jak ja ją spostrzegam ^ ^ Allie jest miła.. może i ona nadawałaby się na sojusznika?! No jest jeszcze Matt, Tom ,który jest dziwny i Temple to ta od lwów ,ale jej nie znam.. i raczej średnio chcę ,bo wygląda na osobę ,która nie byłaby dobrą sojuszniczką.. no ,a Abi-J'Shiristina opuściła program ,nie znałem jej zbyt.. właściwie wcale! No wiem tyle ,że miała jakąś chorobę.. szkoda mi jej ,ale cóż poradzę? ;D Wiem ,że się powtarzam ,ale w wypadku gdy.,. Ludzie jestem w ósemce!:D ''Jonathan zachwycał się wszystkim dookoła ,a na jego głowę usiadł jakiś ptak. Jonathan strzępnął go z włosów ,ale ten znów wrócił. Kolejna próbwa zaskutkowała. Jonathan miał nadzieję ,że z kimś jeszcze pogada ,i że zawrze jakiś trwały sojusz. Od tyłu podeszła go Allie zapłakana. '''Allie: John! Jak to się mogło stać, że moja BFF, a twoja przyszła żona odpadła! Ja nie ogarniam, jak to się stało! :( Jonathan obrócił się i ujrzał Allie ,dopiero teraz dotarło do niego co usłyszał. Jonathan: 'Ooo Allie! Fajnie ,że cię widzę.. chyba. Strasznie mi przykro :( No Abi nie zasługiwała na eliminację. Aaaa.. zaraz.. zaraz jakiego męża? :s ''Jonathan chwilę był zamyśleniu ,a następnie przypomniało mu się ,że to właśnie przez Allie odpadła jej najlepsza przyjaciółka ,prawie się zaśmiał ,ale ostatecznie powstrzymał i słucham dalej Allie ,dodatkowo czekając na odpowiedź. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Haaahahahahah! Ona sama ją wyeliminowała hahahaha! xD Nie no przepraszam.. kurde nie powinem być taki wredny trochę.. przesadziłem xd ''Misty w tym czasie zastanawiała się nad swoim położeniem. '' '''Misty(PZ): Eliminacja jak eliminacja. Nie żal mi jej. Nareszcie połączenie, ale ja dalej nie mam godnych siebie sojuszników... Mreh, muszę kogoś poznać, bo może być ciężko. Misty patrzyła po uczestnikach. Właściwie nie wiedziała, kto byłby godny jakiegokolwiek zaufania. xD Allie spojrzała na Jonathana. Allie: Abi-J' mówiła, że będziecie razem i będziemy mieli podwójny ślub! Znaczy ja z Abi, a ty z Tomem. Yyy... czekaj... to ja miałam wyjść za Toma! No to ty z kimś innym! Ale teraz to chyba nie wypali, bo odpadła ;( Zaczęła płakać. Jonathan aż zdębiał przez słowa ,które usłyszał od Allie, Nie był pewien czy ona mówi prawdę ,czy też może jest zszokowana po eliminacji przyjaciółki i może nie wie co mówi. Bo ślub z Tomem.. Jonathan raczej tego nie planował. Jonathan: 'Hm.. co by tu.. spokojnie Allie.. na pewno jakoś się ułoży. ''Odruchowo przytulil Allie ,zrobił to straszliwie nieudolnie ,więc wyglądało to jakby ją dusił ,albo dotykał niewiadomo czego xD Nie wiedział co ma dalej zrobić. Jak pocieszyć jeszcze Allie. 'Jonathan: '''Spokojnie. Słuchaj teraz jesteśmy w ósemce! Abi byłaby z ciebie dumna gdybyś wygrała! :D Musisz się postarać i wygrać :) '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Tylko żeby sobie nie pomyślała ,żeby mnie pokonać w przyszłych zadaniach >.< ''Misty usiadła obok nich i udawała, że z nimi rozmawia. (please) '''Allie: Serio? Jest ze mnie dumna? <3 Allie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, że sama wyeliminowałam Christinkę ;(. Ja nawet nie pamiętam, żebym głosowała na nią! Ktoś mnie w to wrobił... a ja dowiem się kto. ''Allie zmrużyła oczy. Spojrzała na Jonathana chłodno i poszła cały czas go obserwując. Jonathan patrzył się na Allie jak na dziwaczkę ,zauważył ,że Misty się dosiadła. 'Jonathan: '''Heej! Znów.. :D przepraszam ,że nie odpowiedziałem ci wtedy na pytanie.. ale ktoś nam przeszkodził >.< ,więc pozwól ,że wrócę do tego ^ ^ No drużyna była spoko.. trochę nas mało pod koniec było.. a teraz jest już rodzielenie :) ''Uśmiechnął się do Misty. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''O. M. G. <3 Doszłam do merge'a! Jestem normalnie the best, ludzie! Te wszystkie plebsiory sprzed merge'a co odpadły, no to okropnie żal! No, bo, heeeellloł, kto by się chciał umówić z kimś kto odpadł przez rozłączeniem? No, ja właśnie nie wiem, jakiś żul spod Tesco pewnie tylko! Co do tych co zostali.... Donatan, nie znam go wgl, ale wydaje się być miękki i cienki! A na takiego niektórzy zagłosują w finale! Więć, SPITALAJ gnojuwo! Yyy, kto dalej... Rudy Dziabąg! Haha, twoja przyjaciółeczka odpadła, i co teraz zrobisz?? Na dodatek przez ciebie, lol! Ty jesteś ułomna! Haha, już mnie nie wywalisz, cienka tępa idiotko ruda! Kto tam dalej... Nooo, tooo Świątynia! Ona jest nwm, nie gadam z nią w ogóle... Nie znam jej, nikt jej chyba nie pamięta! Nie dostanie żadnych głosów w finale, to niech się pindolnie, czy coś. Yyy, następny... Ziemniakplebskartofel Tom! Co on tutaj jeszcze robi!? Dlaczego on nie odpadł!? Kartofle ODPADAJĄ na początku, jak Ziemniakplebskartofel Garry! Ugh, nienawidzę go! Jeszcze wygra, bo jury będzie go żal i na niego zagłosują!! Lizak... Lizak to mój przydupas i widzę, że mnie lovcia i fanboyuje, więc mam go w garści Lol mi go, naprawdę, on nawet nie wie, że go nie potrzebuję, ale mam przynajmniej jego głos! Haha! A Matt... Ty pizdo idź cmokać następne jabłko! Nie kocham go już! Ten związek nie miał żadnego sensu, on NIGDY nie powiedział, że mnie kocha i nigdy mnie nawet nie pocałował, WTF, powaliło go chyba! To mu mogłam jeszcze wybaczyć, ale zrobił COŚ, czego mu nigdy nie wybaczę.... PODPISAŁ SIĘ POD NUMEREM JEDEN NA POPRZEDNIM ZADANIU!! Numer jeden jest mój! On nic o mnie nie wie! Chyba jeszcze ta agentka z Przygody Totalnej Porażki została, no... Nooooo... Yyyy... ''Ce'Brie siedziała szczęśliwa i czekała na objawienie. 'Ce'Brie: (pokój zwierzeń): '''Te wredne małpy i dranie zabrały mi mojego BFF, syna i fana, Ce'Brienatora! Tak się nie robi, no! ''Jonathan zauważył po dłuższym braku odpowiedzi ze strony Misty ,że po prostu zasnęła ,postanowił poszukać kogoś z kim mógłby na spokojnie porozmawiać o dzisiejszym dniu oraz o ogólnym stanie. Zauważył Ce'Brie ,ale jakoś nie kwapił się do rozmowy z nią ,jednak ta zauważyła go i niegrzecznie by było gdyby tak zignorować spojrzenie i pójść dalej ,postanowił ,że się z nią przywita i pójdzie poszuakć do rozmowy kogoś kogo przynajmniej polubił ,albo kto go nie wkurza. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Najgorsze jest to ,że Ce'Brie jest taka .. tępa! Ja nie wiem jak ona się wyhowywała.. wilk na pewno roszarpał by ją za takie słownictwo! No ,ale dobra.. pójdę ,przywitam się i idę.. bo nie mam zamiaru się z nią cackać i wysłuchiwać jaki to jestem beznadziejny.. bo zapewne jeszcze nie zapomniała o tym co działo się w pierwszym odcinku.. no cóż. Szkoda ,że Misty zasnęła ,bo naprawdę miałem ochotę na rozmowę z nią ,ale będą inne okazje i cieszę się nadal ,że jestem w tej ósemce! Isaac z nim także muszę porozmawiać ,bo przecież heeeelloooo! Mamy sojusz.. a raczej się tak nie zachowujemy.. no prócz tego ,że ani razu na siebie nie zagłosowaliśmy.. chyba! Muszę się dowiedzieć czy w tym czasie kiedy nie rozmawialiśmy ,nie zawarł sojuszu z kimś innym na przykład Ce'Brie! No ona sobie go niedługo owinie wokół palca.. albo już to zrobiła.. będę musiał z niej jakoś wydobyć informacje.. a co jak ten Isaac już wygadał jej o naszym sojuszu.. w końcu z miłości człowiek może zwariować.. a co dopiero jak się zakocha taki 16 - latek .., to już w ogóle jakaś porażka.. nie żebym coś o tym wiedział! Ja bym nigdy się nie zakochał w takim programie.. noo przynajmniej nie teraz haha.. hehe ... he.. ''Jonathan mrugnął dwa razy oczyma po czym podszedł do Ce'Brie ,był trochę zmęczony po dniu ,ale na pewno znajdzie własnie siłę dla tej dziewczyny <3 Gdy podszedł spojrzał sie na nią. 'Jonathan: '''Hej Ce'Brie.. tak jeszcze nie zapomniałem twojego imienia! ''Zmierzał się już do wyjścia ,ale Ce'Brie od razu chciała dpowiedzieć Jonathan'owi ,więc ten wyczekiwał co ona powie. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ok, dobra, chcesz założyć sojusz?? ''Jonathan podniósł brwi z zaskoczenia pytaniem Ce'Brie. Nie był na to kompletnie przygotowany. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Musiał chwilę pomyśleć. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Hhahaah! Wiedziałem ona go zdradza za plecami z każdą lepszą osobą i zakłada sojusze jakieś potajemne! No dobra jeszcze nie mam pewności.. ale zaraz się o tym przekonam. '''Jonathan: '''Nooo a powiedz należelibyśmy do niego tylko my? Czy ktoś jeszcze? ''Pytał zaciekawiony odpowiedzią Ce'Brie ,gdyby ta odpowiedziała ,że sami to nabrał by podejżeń i pewnie się nie zgodził ,chociaż kto wie, ,a gdyby powiedziałą ,że z Isaac'iem to udałby ,że się zgadza ,albo i może się zgodził kto wie , zaraz się przekonamy! 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Byłam w tej grze strategiem od samego początku! Nikt tylko tego nie zauważył! Idioci, no, ludzie, żal mi ich! '''Ce'Brie: '''Noooo..... Lizak to taki mój przydupas trochę, to wiesz, to pewnie się zgodzi! No i miałam na początku założony tajny sojusz z Misty! Więc możemy połączyć sojusz i wywalić tego plebsa Toma, świątynię muzułmańską i tego podłego drania Matta, który jest perfidny i Bóg wie jeszcze co! No i ofc tą rudą sucz! Ona chciała mnie na początku wywalić, i teraz ona odpadnie, haha! ''Jonathan usłyszywszy to co powiedziała Ce'brie wbiło go w ziemię nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. 'Jonathan(PZ): '''Ahaaa.. Misty spiskowała z Ce'Brie? Serio?! One razem?! WTF nie chce mi się wierzyć.. w Isaac'a to ja wierzę.. ale nie będę jej oczywiście mówił o naszym sojuszu ..bo może się wkurzyć na niego.. i wtedy nie będzie chciała sojuszu z nim.. dobra! Muszę pogadać z Misty! Z Isaa'ciem.. a teraz czas na odpowiedź dla Ce'Brie. '''Jonathan: '''No ,no ,no nieźle sobie poradziłaś w takim razie.. muszę cię pochwalić za wyśmienity gust do dobierania osób.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''A przynajmniej jednej XD '''Jonathan: '''To teraz.. hm.. jak najbardziej założe z tobą sojusz Ce'Brie! Ja nie mam niestety innych sojuszów ,ale to chyba nie stanowi żadnego problemu.. a raczej wręcz przeciwnie prawda? :D '''Jonathan(PZ):'Ten sojusz będzie raczej owocny! Znaczy.. na razie nie mogę mieć pewności ,że Misty założyła z nią sojusz.. ale gdyby tak było to w niego wejdę! Oczywiście nie dlatego ,że będzie w nim Misty .. tylko dlatego ,że mi się opłaci! 'Ce'Brie: '''Lol, chyba we mnie nie wątpiłeś, c'nie? Zajebisty ze mnie strateg, wiem o tym! '''Jonathan: '''No wiesz mało cię znam.. ale jak na razie ci ufam ;) Jeżeli chcesz to mogę pogadać z Isaa'ciem o naszym sojusz.. jesteśmy z nim dobrymi kumplami ,co ty na to? '''Ce'Brie: '''Lol, Lizak wgl wie, że ma jakieś sojusze? Znaczy, no, wiesz, on jest w tym po prostu cienki. I dojdzie fo Final Three tylko dzięki nam! Normalnie to by tu zginął! '''Jonathan: '''Nie ,ale się dowie :) Tak nasza trójka wygra! Na razie spróbujmy obgadać strategię! '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Lol! No chyba nie będę nikomu obiecała, że go do final three zaprowadzę, c'nie? Wiecie, jacy ludzie z jury są mściwi, jak byli z tb w sojuszu i odpadli? Cholera wie czy mnie nie wyrolują wtedy! '''Ce'Brie: '''WTF, nie mogę wam obiecać, że was tam doprowadzę, bo jak odpadniecie przez jakiś dziwny przypadek, to wtedy mnie będziecie obwiniać! Anyway, punkt pierwszy strategii - Ce'Brie jest the best! Punkt drugi - wyeliminować plebsiora ziemniora Toma! '''Jonathan: '''Czy ty jestes jakaś poje... pojechanie cudowna?! Przecież to jest świetna strategia! Po prostu lepszej nie słyszałem! Każdy na to poleci! Na pewno D: '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Czy to jest jakiś żart?! Ona mnie totalnie wkur**a! Zachowuje się jak jakaś szefowa ,a przecież cudem unika eliminacji poprzez swoją głupotę! Nie no ja zaraz nie wytrzymam i jej wygarnę.. niee.. muszę wytrzymać uffff ooooh uuuuf ooooh! '''Jonathan: '''Mam propozycję.. Tom skoro jest ziemniakiem.. to i tak odpadnie przez swoją głupotę :) A my jeszcze możemy ,skoro jest nas więcej wyliminować z gry kogoś kto jest zagrożeniem! Temple czy ty o niej w ogóle coś słyszałaś? Bo ja nie.. jest cicha.. nie ma jej a ciekawe co robi teraz! Może knuje i chce cię wyrzucić ,bo widzi w tobie wroga... ja w sumie słyszałem od kogoś ,że mówiła jaka to jest świetna i strategiczna.. i najładniejsza z uczestniczek.. '''Ce'Brie: '''Yyyy.... ''Ce'Brie krzywo spojrzała na Jonathana. '''Ce'Brie: thumb|left|398px 'Ce'Brie: '''Lol, to jeszcze lepiej! Ta sierota nie wie, jaka jest okrutna prawda, i się peszy, że jaka to ona wspaniała, lol, iksde no nie mogęęę! Btw, wszyscy wiedzą, że to JA jestem najładniejsza, świetna i strategiczna, więęęc... ''Zastanowiła się. 'Ce'Brie: '''No, ale w sumie ta suka jest taka trochę "under the radar"! A takie w finale zawsze dostają głosy, czasem nawet wygrywają, OMGGGG... Ją trzeba wywalić, no, mam rację! ''Jonathan cieszył się ,że nastawił Ce'Brie na eliminację groźniejszego zawodnika. '''Jonathan: '''Haha! Ale łatwo jest nią manipulować.. mniejsza. Temple.. ja naprawde chcę ją wywalić ,ona jest taka.. jakaś fałszywa i sztuczna.. no chyba ,że z nią pogadam to zmienię zdanie.. ale i tak na nią zagłosuje :D '''Jonathan: '''O oczywiście ,że jesteś? (please) No niby kto ma być? Na pewno nie Allie.. ani Misty..oh Misty.. nie to nie Misty.. to ty jesteś tylko ładniejsza od Ce'Brie ;) '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Ja wcale się nie zakochałem ;-; '''Ce'Brie: '''Hah, ale z niej głupia suka, co nie? Pomyśleć, że mogła mnie w pierwszym odcinku jakimś HIVem, albo AIDSem zarazić... Ugh, ohyda totalna. '''Jonathan: '''No ja jej strasznie nie lubię.. ona jest taka fałszywa jakaś ,a przynajmniej się taka wydaje. A co uważasz o eliminacji Abi - J'Shiristiny? '''Ce'Brie: '''Hahaha, mam ciągle z tego straaaaszną bekę, naprawdę, ta ruda suka wyeliminowała Abudabidżejszarąścianę, jej JEDYNĄ sojuszniczkę, OMG! To było po prostu żałosne, ale po prostu, no nie mogę! Te dwie sucze założyły sojusz przeciwko mnie, ja to wiedziałam! A teraz debilka została sama, haha! '''Jonathan: '''A dodatkowo ona na pewno nie ma sojuszu z nikim ,więc jest łatwym celem! Wystarczys ,że się potknie i nikt jej nie uratuje! Po prostu jest spalona! Przegra.. ale przed nią ta sucz Temple! '''Ce'Brie: '''Tyyyy... A co jak te dwie sucze się kapną, że są na celowniku, i założą sojusz z łatwym celem, Tomem kartoflem i jeszcze jakoś przeciągną do siebie Misty!? '''Jonathan: '''Znam trochę Misty.. na pewno nie zawrze sojuszu z ...takimi osobami.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''A mówiąc takimi miałem na myśli Allie ;u '''Jonathan: '''Mamy cztery osoby ,3 jest pewna ,bo Isaac jest twoim przydu .. się ciebie słucha ,a jeszcze zostaje nam jedna osoba Matt! On na pewno się z nikim nie zdgra.. to wolny strzelec. Allie jest za głupia.. Temple od początku działa sama co jest dziwne.. dlatego musimy ją wywalić! '''Ce'Brie: '''No, taaaak, zapomniałam o tym bałwanie. '''Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''WTF, Donatan jest zbyt strategiczny! Stanowi dla mnie zagrożenie, lol, ludzie go lubią i jeszcze jest strategiem, więc może wygrać! No chyba nie, w tym show jest miejsce dla jednej gwiazdy - mnie. Więc, jeśli trzeba będzie go wywalić, to go wywalę. Sojusz z przydupasem Lizakiem i gwiazdką PTP, Misty jest korzystny, ale nie mam zamiaru przeciągać tutaj pipy Matta, rudej suczy, świątyni niecnoty i kartofla... Eeeeeech... Albooo... '''Jonathan: '''No to jesteśmy umówieni prawda? Wszystko jest ok :D '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Po pierwsze primo Ce'Brie tylko nabieram.. wiadomo tak? Przecież nie zawrę z nią prawdziwego sojuszu.. ale skorzystam z pomocy i jak już ją przekonałem do wywalnie Temple to się nie wycofam ;) Dalej spróbuję pogadać z Misty aby dowiedzieć się o możliwym układzie jej i Ce'Brie ,a na koniec pogadam z Isaa;ciem który zapewne powie wszystko co tylko usłyszy Ce'Brie.. a to oznacza ,że muszę zacząć ją zachwalać i mówić o wszystkim tak żeby wyglądało ,że jej się słucham i ,że mam zamiar ją chronić ,wten Isaac powie wszystko Ce'Brie ,ta uzna ,że nie jestem zagrożenie i będzie dobrze ;) Tak na wszelki wypadk oczywiście :D Aukcje